


knock knock.

by AquaWolfGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes to erratic, worried beeping and the sound of a fist against metal.<br/>Though the fog of an almost-forgotten dream he sits up, running a hand over his face as BB-8 beeps at him persistently, whining and rolling between him and the door. </p><p>Poe/Rey centric, Poe/Finn/Rey relationship. A bit of a spinoff of one of my previous fics, Find. If you've read Find you'll recognize the moment, however you definitely don't need to read Find in order to enjoy this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two versions of this fic - one smutty, and one not. I decided to post the non-smut one seeing as I thought it fit a bit better, but rest assured smut with these two is in the air and will be landing shortly, captain's promise. Hope you enjoy!

He wakes to erratic, worried beeping and the sound of a fist against metal. 

Though the fog of an almost-forgotten dream he sits up, running a hand over his face as BB-8 beeps at him persistently, whining and rolling between him and the door. 

It takes him a second to realize what’s going on. But then the realization comes through and he’s throwing his sheets off and lunging towards the door, almost tripping over the droid who rolls away just in time. 

He presses the button that opens the door and sees her there, fist still raised. She freezes, warm eyes wide. Her shirt’s missing, he realizes suddenly, eyeing the wrap around her breasts and the rest of her tan skin and wondering if she realizes that she’s standing in the hallway half dressed.

And then she’s in his arms, almost hot to the touch and he’s shocked still as she breathes his name against his collarbone. 

The door slides closed, the light from the hallway shut away and cloaking them in darkness. He can hear her breathing, deep and heavy and labored. He can feel her skin against his, warm and sticky with post-nightmare sweat. And he can see absolutely nothing in the darkness of his room. 

He guides her to the bed, clasping her hand in his. She doesn’t pull away, letting herself be led until she’s practically in his lap. He sets her down first , so she’s towards the wall, and follows her, facing her and curling around her as best as he can.

Protecting her. 

Because no amount of Jedi training, no amount of Finn hugs and kisses, no amount of sympathy and sorrow can erase what they’ve gone through. 

The bed’s narrow, meant for one person and not two despite the Resistance not restricting relationships between pilots. So their feet touch, and he feels her cold toes against his ankles, and realizes that she ran here barefoot. 

His hand finds her cheek, feeling her hot breath fan across the meat of his thumb. She’s still breathing heavily, and he can practically feel her heartbeat. 

Finn doesn’t know. And Poe hopes to every star in every galaxy ever that he will never, ever have to know. Finn tries, he tries so hard. Finn’s wonderful, really, but sometimes three’s company when it comes to sobbing and trying not to remember what it feels like to have his own mind fail him.

Poe doesn’t even pretend not to see the former Stormtrooper’s relief when he’s told that it’s all right, they can handle this, they’re fine and they’ll come to him afterwards for the comfort only Finn can give them. 

He can feel her breathing slow a bit, her heart calm. Her skin’s cool now, sticky with sweat, and he presses kisses to her bare shoulder, tasting the salt of it. He’s pretty positive her skin is always salty, the sun and sand of Jakku permanently roasted into it. But with the salt comes warmth, overwhelming and all encompassing and so, so welcoming, and he loves it. 

She scoots closer to him, their breathing and the shifting of the sheets the only sound in the small room. She moves until they’re chest to chest, his t-shirt covered chest against her bound one. Her fingers find the hole in the sleeve, making it just a bit bigger as she pokes her fingers through, over and over again. 

He doesn’t mind, if it gives her some bit of comfort. A distraction from the turmoil. 

Her hand runs up his arm, feeling the dark hair and muscles, and his hand finds her hip, pulling her close. 

“Same one?” he asks - the first time either of them had spoken. 

“Yes,” she breathes, and he presses a kiss to her forehead. She curls into it, and he spoils her with a few more. In between her brows, on her temples, right at her hairline. He feels the bare skin of her lower back, rubbing circles there with his calloused thumb. 

Finn’s hands are soft, seemingly always. Years of wearing gloves will do that. Poe’s and Rey’s are rough, his from handling his fighter and hers from scavenging. It makes the times when it’s all three of them exhilarating, knowing just whose hands are where on his body. 

He feels her lips on his jaw, brushing against the stubble that will be shaved off in the morning. He tilts his head, moving to kiss her. He can taste the salt of her tears - salt, salt, always salt with her - and the mint of the toothpaste she learned to use and something like sunshine. 

She pulls away after a few moments, resting her forehead against his collarbone. He holds her closer, pressing his nose to her temple and just breathing.  


“… did you see his face again?” he asks quietly. 

There’s a mute nod against his shoulder, and he kisses her temple again. 

It’s easier for him.

He has a voice, and a helmet that he can pretend doesn’t have a cruel human being underneath of it.

She has a face. A human. With emotions. And a life. 

“Want me to take you back to your room, or do you want to stay here?” he asks. If she’s staying here, then he’ll need to get the blankets from where he’d kicked them off. But if not, then he’ll wrap her in one and carry her back to her room like he’s done a dozen or so times before. 

“Here,” she mumbles, and he nods. He pulls away a bit, and the resulting nails in his shoulder are enough to make him hiss. He looks down at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Relax, I'm not leaving. Just getting the blankets,” he says, reaching down to pull them back up. He drapes them over the both of them before letting her snuggle close, head on his chest as he lies back against his pillow again. 

“Night, love,” he mutters - the only pet name he uses. Love. For both of them. Because that’s what they are. They’re too fierce, too strong for ‘sweetheart’ or ‘poppet’ or ‘darling’. ‘Love’ is what they are, what they give him and what he gives them in return. 

The only response he gets is a deep breath, followed by another - slow, and even, and relaxed. He smiles, realizing that she fell asleep on him.  
His hand finds her lower back, stroking the smooth skin there and lulling himself into sleep as well. 

-

Finn’s at his door the next morning, banging on the metal, insisting that Rey’s gone and the last person who saw her said she ran past him last night. 

Poe tugs him into the room with a kiss, Rey standing behind him, wearing Poe’s shirt. She kisses him once Poe pulls away, soft and sweet and still slightly sleepy having been woken abruptly.

“Oh,” is Finn’s reply, eyes wide from the kisses he's just received. "Ooh," he says, in realization that nobody's leaving, nobody's dead and Rey's still here - in Poe's room, in Poe's shirt, and looking a little more than pleased. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Poe replies, grinning as Rey wraps her arms around his bare waist. 

Finn looks between the two of them, his obvious worry melting into affection for the both of them. 

“… we really need like a nightmare notification system or something,” he breathes before tugging Poe in for another kiss.


End file.
